Conjunto de Shortfics Harry & Hermione
by Veela1000
Summary: Coletânea de shortfics. Um tributo ao Delusionally Canon Harry & Hermione.
1. Livre Para Amar

Especialmente para os amantes/simpatizantes do shipper "delusional", um conjunto de shortfics H/H de autoria da Veela (minha mana do coração).

Espero que gostem. :-)

Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Livre para amar**

Autora: Veela

Harry foi carregado por uma multidão que gritava: "Viva ao Harry Potter que nos livrou do Lord das Trevas! Viva!"

Parecia um sonho, mas era real. Ele havia conseguido destruir Voldemort e agora poderia viver em paz e finalmente ser feliz.

A multidão eufórica o levou para longe de Hermione e Rony que sujos de sangue e com as vestes rasgadas sorriram para ele.

Quando Minerva chegou acompanhada de Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks e Moody, a multidão parou e colocou Harry no chão para que ele pudesse abraça-los.

Havia muitas coisas a serem ditas, a serem explicadas. Harry sabia que todos queriam saber detalhadamente como Voldemort havia morrido, mas ele não queria falar nada naquele momento. Ele só queria abraçar cada um deles o mais forte possível.

- Harry! - gritou uma voz feminina conseguindo passar pela multidão e se aproximando dele.

Era Gina.

Harry a olhou com carinho. Gina tinha os cabelos bagunçados por ter corrido muito e seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade. Estava mais linda do que nunca. Tão bonita que Harry desejou não ter descoberto que ela havia usado poção do amor para fazê-lo ficar com ela. Desejou não ter ouvido a conversa dela com Fred e Jorge quando chegou na casa dos Weasleys para o casamento de Fleur e Gui.

- Vocês tem que me ajudar a fazer mais poção! A minha já está acabando e eu preciso de muita para hoje!

- Você acha que é fácil assim, maninha? Não dá pra fazer de uma hora para outra."havia dito Fred

- É, você não deveria ter usado tanto. disse Jorge

- É que eu usei no Rony para ver se conseguia desencalhar ele e assim deixar ele ocupado para que eu tivesse mais tempos a sós com o Harry. E foi uma boa ação da minha parte, até a Hermione ficou apaixonada por ele tendo crises de ciúmes e tudo o mais.

- Isso deve ter sido muito engraçado! disseram Jorge e Fred rindo.

Harry se afastou para não ouvir mais nada sem querer acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Precisava conversar com alguém e o nome de Hermione veio logo em sua mente.

Quando contou para ela o que tinha ouvido, Hermione disse:

- Por isso me sentia tão estranha em relação ao Rony. Foi horrível! Eu fiquei lutando com aquele sentimento porque sabia que ele não era real. Gina não podia ter feito o que fez. Ela não tinha esse direito de obrigar você a ficar com ela. O amor só vale a pena quando é verdadeiro e vem de uma forma natural.

Harry não soube o que dizer, mas manteve-se longe de Gina durante todo o casamento. Hermione o ajudou a vigiá-la para que ela não usasse novamente a poção e assim toda a violenta paixão que ele havia sentido por ela desapareceu por completo como se nunca houvesse existido em sua vida e ele pôde se concentrar no que realmente importava: Destruir Voldemort!

- Não vai me abraçar, Harry? perguntou Gina com voz suave e sem esperar que ele respondesse, ela se atirou em seus braços. O perfume que emanava de seus cabelos era um que Harry já havia sentido uma vez e que havia achado maravilhoso, mas que agora o causava apenas náuseas.

- Por favor, não use mais essa poção do amor, Gina ou eu acabarei vomitando. disse Harry bem próximo ao seu ouvido.

Gina arregalou os olhos e empalideceu murmurando:

- Não sei do que você tá falando...

- Sabe sim, Gina. Por isso, se gosta de mim de verdade não use mais isso. Meu coração tem que ficar livre para escolher quem ele vai amar.

- Eu sei muito bem quem ele vai amar! disse Gina com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

Harry olhou-a sem entender enquanto os bruxos reunidos faziam surgir mesas repletas de comidas e bebidas.

Dino chegou na festa acompanhado dos pais e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra a Harry, Gina foi para perto dele.

Harry, meu querido! Estamos tão orgulhosos de você! disse a Sra. Weasley o abraçando. O Sr. Weasley também fez o mesmo e olhando ao redor, Harry perguntou:

Cadê o Rony e a Hermione?

Eles foram tomar um banho e trocar de roupa para poder descer e comer e você tem que fazer o mesmo querido.

Harry aceitou a sugestão com um grande sorriso. Há quase quatro meses que ele não comia direito e banho ele nem lembrava mais quando tinha sido a última vez que tinha tomado.

Quando mais tarde, desceu para se reunir aos outros novamente. Harry viu Rony contando animadamente para Luna e Neville tudo o que tinha acontecido e como seus feitiços haviam salvo a vida deles na maioria dos casos.

- Ei, Rony. Onde está a Hermione? perguntou Harry se aproximando do amigo.

- Não sei acho que tá se arrumando ainda.  
Harry esperou mais alguns minutos. Como Hermione não apareceu, ele subiu para procurá-la. Não queria comer nem comemorar enquanto ela não estivesse por perto.

- Hermione? ele chamou batendo na porta. Ninguém respondeu e estranhando o fato ele a abriu.

Hermione não estava ali, mas os olhos de Harry encontraram uma carta deixada sobre a mesa onde estava escrito:

_Harry e Rony, _

Agora que Voldemort não existe mais eu posso finalmente ir embora. Descobri que meu lugar não é entre os bruxos e que eu devo viver como os meus pais. Não quero mais ser bruxa. Vou viajar para outro país com meus pais, ainda não sei ao certo para onde, mas sei que será melhor para mim. Me perdoem por não me despedir, mas é que eu não quiz atrapalhar a festa que merecidamente estão fazendo.

_Espero que nunca se esqueçam de mim porque eu jamais me esquecerei de vocês. _

Com carinho,

Hermione

"O quê? Hermione foi embora? Ela me deixou?" pensou Harry sentindo que começava a respirar com dificuldade.  
- Harry Potter, meu senhor! Que grande alegria ver Harry Potter! disse Dobby alegremente aparecendo no quarto.

- Desculpe, Dobby! Mas eu não tenho tempo para falar com você agora eu preciso encontrar a Hermione.

- A Hermione Granger? Eu a encontrei chorando com uma mala na mão. Parecia estar fugindo de alguém. Achei que ela não podia ir a lugar algum daquele modo por isso dei um jeito de impedir que os pés dela não desgrudassem do chão, tirei a varinha dela e vim buscá-lo.

- Dobby, você é um gênio! disse Harry dando um forte abraço nele antes de continuar:

- Agora me leve até onde ela está!

Instantes depois, Harry viu Hermione de costas lutando para tirar os pés do chão. Ao ouvir passos atrás dela, ela disse sem se virar:

- Dobby, por favor. Devolva minha varinha para que eu possa ir embora.

- O Dobby não vai te devolver nada enquanto você não me disser o porque de querer ir embora. disse Harry e Hermione o olhou com os olhos marejados de lágrimas e disse:

- E-Eu expliquei na carta.

- Você chama aquilo de explicação? Desde quando você descobriu que seu lugar não é entre os bruxos e que deve viver como seus pais? Desde quando voce não quer ser bruxa?

- Desde que eu descobri que te amo.

Harry ficou sem fala. Uma lágrima rolou pelos olhos de Hermione e ela continuou:

- Lutei muito quanto esse sentimento, Harry. Mas nesses últimos meses em que ficamos juntos em que todo dia parecia que seria o último foi que eu percebi que não podia mais negar o que eu sentia. Era muito maior que eu. Agora, por favor, peça ao Dobby para me dar a minha varinha para que eu possa ir embora.

- Eu pedirei, mas antes preciso que me responda uma coisa: Por que nunca me falou dos seus sentimentos? Por que iria embora sem me dizer nada?

- Você tem a Gina, Harry. Eu achei que você só tivesse ficado com ela por causa do efeito da poção, mas eu vi vocês juntos e percebi que você realmente sente algo por ela.

- Sim ,eu sinto. Quer saber o que eu sinto pela Gina?

Hermione abaixou a cabeça sem nada dizer e Harry continuou:

- Eu sinto raiva e pena dela. Raiva por ela ter mantido o meu coração e minha mentes ocupados por alguém que não o merecia e pena porque nem que ela usasse mil poções conseguiria me fazer sentir o que estou sentindo agora por você.

Hermione levantou um pouco a cabeça, mas sem conseguir encará-lo perguntou:

- O que você está querendo dizer, Harry?

- Estou querendo dizer que eu também te amo, Hermione. Não sei quando foi que esse sentimento começou. Eu só o percebi quando li sua carta e o medo de não mais te ver me deixou sem conseguir respirar.

- Harry...se está dizendo isso só para que eu mude de idéia, por favor, pare.  
Harry se aproximou mais dela e pegando-lhe as mãos pediu:

- Olhe para mim, Mione. Olhe no fundo dos meus olhos e veja se eu estou mentindo.  
Hermione obedeceu. Eles se olharam longamente até os olhos dela começarem a brilhar intensamente e um sorriso começar a surgir em seus lábios.

Era o sinal que Harry estava esperando para poder abraçá-la e beijá-la com amor.  
Sentado em uma pedra, Dobby viu tudo e sem fazer barulho, libertou os pés de Hermione sabendo que ela não iria mais para lugar nenhum que Harry não fosse com ela.

**FIM**


	2. O Tempo

**O tempo**

Autora: Veela

Harry parou em frente uma floricultura e não resistiu em comprar belas rosas vermelhas para sua esposa quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si, dizer:

- Harry Potter? O homem que sobreviveu? Finalmente o encontrei depois de tanto tempo!

- Me desculpe, mas quem é a senhora?

- Ora, não lembra de mim? Sou eu, a Rita Skeeter!

Harry olhou-a surpreso, aquela velhinha de cabelos totalmente brancos, não podia ser a mesma repórter que tanto o havia aborrecido quando ele tinha quatorze e quinze anos.

- O tempo passa muito rápido, não é mesmo? Eu demorei para reconhecê-lo. Afinal você não é mais um garoto, é um homem de trinta anos, certo?

- Trinta e cinco. corrigiu Harry

- Que seja, mas se quiser dizer trinta pode dizer também que ninguém vai achar que está mentindo. disse Rita sorrindo e só então Harry a reconheceu.

Era realmente a Rita Skeeter, só estava mais velha assim como ele também estava.

- Que belas rosas. São para sua namorada?

- São para minha esposa. disse Harry sem poder conter a sensação de felicidade que sentia sempre que dizia " minha esposa".

- Então você está casado? Eu não li nenhuma matéria sobre isso, aliás desde que você matou Você-Sabe-quem que eu não leio mais nada sobre você. Nenhuma informação sequer.

- É que eu queria levar uma vida normal como qualquer pessoa. Por isso, me mudei e evitei dar notícias sobre a minha vida pessoal para os jornais.

- Entendo, mas certas coisas nunca mudam. disse Rita apontando para a testa de Harry onde ainda se via a cicatriz em forma de raio.

- Tem razão, mas ela é apenas uma cicatriz. Bem, eu tenho que ir para casa agora.

- Espere, não me deixe na curiosidade, eu gostaria muito de saber o nome de sua esposa. Por acaso eu a conheço?

Harry sorriu e disse:

- Conhece sim. Eu me casei com a Hermione.

- Ah, sim eu me lembro dela. Ela não gostava muito de mim por causa do artigo que eu escrevi e no fim tudo o que eu desconfiei sobre vocês acabou se confirmando.

- Bem, na época em que você escreveu aquele artigo, a Mione e eu éramos apenas amigos mesmo e por isso ficamos chateados com as mentiras.

- Amigos! Vocês não viam o amor porque eram muito jovens, mas ele estava ali para quem quisesse ver.

Harry sorriu sabendo que Rita tinha razão. Ele e Hermione tinham começado a namorar no sétimo ano, logo após ele conseguir destruir Voldemort, mas o amor que sentiam um pelo outro tinha começado bem antes em algum momento em que ele ocupado em enfrentar Voldemort ou envolvido por outra pessoa, não tinha sido capaz de ver.

- E filhos? Você tem? perguntou Rita tirando-o das lembranças.

- Sim, tenho uma menina de dez que irá para Hogwarts no próximo ano e tenho um menino de quatro. Eles são muito parecidos comigo fisicamente, ambos tem os olhos verdes como eu e os cabelos negros e bagunçados, mas a inteligência eles herdaram da mãe. disse Harry orgulhoso.

- Deve ser uma bela família. Meus parabéns, Harry! disse Rita sorridente.

- Obrigado! Mas agora eu tenho mesmo que ir!

Harry se despediu e foi para casa. Rita esperou até que ele se afastasse para abrir a bolsa que trazia consigo e de dentro dela tirar um caderno onde começou a escrever animadamente enquanto pensava:

"Consegui as informações que qualquer jornal que se preze vai me dar um bom dinheiro para publicar".

No dia seguinte, Harry foi acordado aos beijos por Hermione quando a coruja deles entrou pela janela trazendo o jornal e o depositou sobre a cama.

- Vamos ver como anda o mundo! disse Hermione pegando o jornal e vendo nele a foto de

Harry estampada e logo embaixo escrito:

"Harry Potter: O homem que salvou o mundo é um homem comum que ama a esposa e os filhos"

- O que foi, amor? perguntou Harry vendo a expressão de surpresa em Hermione que após terminar de ler o artigo, virou-se para Harry e com os olhos marejados de lágrimas disse:

- Ontem você me trouxe flores e hoje eu recebo essa declaração de amor que você fez a nós dois e aos nossos filhos pelo jornal. Oh, Harry...a cada dia que passa eu me surpreendo ao descobrir que te amo cada vez mais.

E antes que Harry dissesse algo, ela se jogou sobre ele e o beijou com amor e paixão.

Harry correspondeu ao beijo da mesma forma e minutos depois quando ele mesmo pegou o jornal para ler, sorriu ao ver que Rita não tinha escrito nada mais que a verdade e agradeceu mentalmente ao tempo por ter o poder de melhorar as pessoas.

**FIM**


	3. Amor de Pai

**Amor de pai**

Autora: Veela

Sem conseguir dormir, Harry levantou da cama devagar evitando fazer barulho para não acordar Hermione que dormia tranquilamente e se dirigiu para a sala onde sentou em frente a lareira.

Não demorou muito e ouviu a voz de Hermione atrás de si perguntando:

- Harry, o que houve?

- As vezes...eu ainda tenho a impressão que vou ver sua cabeça surgir do fogo...ridículo, né? depois de tanto tempo...eu ainda ter essa impressão.

Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado e pegou sua mão entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele sem dizer nada, mas o simples fato de estar ali ao lado dele era capaz de confortá-lo.

- Desculpe se eu te acordei. disse Harry após um instante em silêncio.

- Ah, não se preocupe já estou acostumada a perder o sono por sua causa. disse Hermione rindo.

Harry riu também e disse:

- Acho que eu deveria te pedir desculpas todos os dias, então.

- Não é necessário, você me faz feliz e isso compensa cada noite que eu passei sem dormir

por sua causa.

Apesar do tom de brincadeira nas palavras dela, Harry sabia que realmente a tinha feito passar noites em claro desde que tinham se conhecido quando tinham apenas onze anos, quando ainda eram crianças e não imaginavam que um dia iriam se amar como homem e mulher.

Pensar nisso o fez se inclinar e beijar os lábios dela suave e apaixonadamente.

- Eu amo você. murmurou ele ainda com os lábios próximos aos dela.

- Também te amo muito, Harry. Por isso quero que me diga o que está te preocupando. Sei que não foram só saudades que te fizeram levantar da cama e vir para cá.

- É bobagem, Mione. Eu nem sei exatamente o que estou sentindo. É melhor irmos dormir. disse Harry tentando se levantar, mas Hermione segurou seu braço e perguntou:

- É Lília, não é? Você está preocupado por que ela irá para Hogwarts amanhã, não é isso?  
Harry fez que sim com a cabeça e Hermione o abraçou com força dizendo:

- Nossa filha será uma grande bruxa, Harry. Assim como você é. Não há motivos para ficar preocupado.

- Nós passamos por tantos perigos. Eu não quero que ela passe por nada parecido.

- Eu sei, meu amor. Mas ela não vai passar por nenhum perigo. Os perigos que nós passamos foram provocados por Voldemort e ele está morto. Não há mais nada a temer, nossa pequena Lília ficará bem. Lembre-se que ela terá a companhia de Tiago e Sirius e que eles cuidarão dela.

- Eu jamais esqueceria deles. disse Harry sorrindo.

Os pequenos Tiago e Sirius eram os filhos gêmeos de Rony e Luna que assim como a filha de Harry e Hermione iriam para Hogwarts no dia seguinte.

- Foi uma grande homenagem de Rony ter dado para seus filhos o nome de meu pai e de Sirius.

- Foi sim, eles adoram os nomes, adoram saber que tem os mesmos nomes de dois bruxos tão importantes. Assim como Lília adora saber que tem o mesmo nome da avó e

Dumbledore...bem, ele ainda é muito pequeno, mas daqui há alguns anos eu vou falar para ele sobre Dumbledore e ele também ficará muito orgulhoso do nome que você escolheu para ele.

Harry sorriu e enquanto sentia o corpo da esposa junto do dele e a mão dela acariciando seus cabelos, ele lembrou de Hogwarts, de Dumbledore, do chapéu seletor o colocando na Grifinória, da pedra filosofal, seus jogos de quadribol, quando enfrentou um basilisco, seus problemas com Draco, os dementadores, Bicuço, Sirius, o torneio tribuxo, Cedrico,

Dobby...tantos momentos ruins e tantos momentos bons. Todos seus sentimentos haviam sido expostos em Hogwarts: tristezas, medos, saudades, alegrias, orgulho, raiva, revolta, paixão, desejo, ódio e amor.

Ele sabia que mesmo sem Voldemort e sem nenhum bruxo maligno para atormentar a vida de Lília, mesmo assim ela também iria ter seus sentimentos revelados. Isso a faria crescer e ele não iria poder impedir isso. Só podia torcer para que ela continuasse tão inteligente como Mione e não herdasse dele nada mais do que os olhos verdes e os cabelos negros.

Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, Hermione disse:

- Eu espero que Lília tenha a sua coragem, Harry.

- Não! Não diga isso!

- Por que não? Eu disse que quero que ela tenha a sua coragem e não a sua teimosia!

Desejo que ela sempre esteja disposta a salvar uma pessoa mesmo que essa pessoa não seja sua amiga. Assim como você me salvou daquele Trasgo.

Harry imaginou a sua filha, sua menina enfrentando um Trasgo e sentiu seu sangue gelar.  
Hermione deu-lhe um beijo rápido no rosto e disse rindo:

- Aquele Trasgo entrou com a ajuda de Quirrell e ele não existe mais. Então, Harry não se preocupe.

Harry percebeu que estava exagerando com sua preocupação e disse:

- Eu sei disso é que eu a amo demais. Ela é a minha filha! E durante esses onze anos da vida dela, eu sempre estive por perto. 'Não me agrada a idéia de saber que ficarei tantos dias sem vê-la.

Hermione o olhou com carinho e acariciou seu rosto enquanto ele continuava:

- E se derem poção do amor pra ela? E se ela se apaixonar por alguém que não a mereça?

- Harry! Ela só tem onze anos!

- É mais logo terá quatorze, quinze...seria bom nós falarmos para ela tomar cuidado com isso.

- Eu falarei com ela amanhã antes dela partir. Agora vamos dormir ?

Harry aceitou a sugestão da esposa e voltaram para a cama.

Horas depois, ele ainda não conseguia dormir e por isso se levantou da cama devagar para não acordar Hermione que dormia tranquilamente e foi ver como os filhos estavam.  
Passou primeiro pelo quarto do pequeno Dumbledore que aos cinco anos dormia tão tranquilo quanto Hermione.

Harry depositou um beijo na testa dele e foi para o quarto de Lília que também dormia de modo sereno.

Harry ajeitou melhor o cobertor sobre ela e também a beijou na testa murmurando:

- Amo você, minha menina.

"Será que ela vai para a Grifinória como eu e Mione? tenho certeza que sim!. 'Será que será uma Monitora igual Mione?" pensou sentindo um grande orgulho enquanto parecia ouvir a voz de um professor dizendo:

- "Srta. Lília Grager Potter ganhou cinquenta pontos para Grifinória por ter acertado a essa pergunta tão difícil".

Esse pensamento o fez sorrir e lhe trouxe mais orgulho. Tinha sido maravilhosos ter Lília em casa lhe contando algo interessante que havia lido, falando com ele sobre assuntos tão sérios apesar de ser uma criança ou correndo para seus braços assim que ele chegava do trabalho... Mas algo dentro dele lhe dizia agora que vê-la crescer, descobrir seus próprios caminhos... iria ser muito melhor mesmo que tivesse que pagar o preço de não tê-la em casa todos os dias.

- Existem férias, Harry. - murmurou Hermione atrás dele o pegando pela mão.

Harry a abraçou e os dois ficaram olhando para Lília com um amor tão grande que iria acompanhá-la por todos os dias de sua vida.

**FIM**


End file.
